Uncertain Destiny
by Cookie Seragaki
Summary: Un embarazo en un mal momento, con el hombre incorrecto. Él esconde toda una historia detrás. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella lo descubra? /FarrésxSucrette/


Advertencia: _Contiene lenguaje soez y en algún capítulo futuro situaciones subidas de tono. Si no te agrada te recomiendo que no lo leas._

Disclaimer: _Amour sucré y la mayoría de los personajes mostrados en este fic le pertenecen a la preciosa ChiNoMiko._

Summary: Un embarazo en un mal momento, con el hombre incorrecto. Él esconde toda una historia detrás. ¿Qué pasará cuando ella lo descubra?

Nota: ¡Hola, galletitas!

Bienvenidos a mi nuevo proyecto -mentira-, espero que les guste.

Yo antes tenía una cuenta llamada, ' _Sam Seragaki'_ y por una estupidez mía... *Inserte música triste* La perdí. Olvidé mi contraseña. Siempre la guardo en el pc, pero tuve que comenzar desde cero y fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que mi contraseña -de varias páginas por cierto- se fue, forever. Nunca dejé de escribir y les digo que mis cuadernos están gordos de puras locas historias que subiré de a poco. Y en aquel entonces, había escrito una historia llamada _Un juego de amigos_ en la cual yo pedí Oc's y había recibido muchos... bueno, lo que sucede es que lo planeo re-subir.

Soy tan latosa. Las dejo con la historia~

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Uncertain destiny_

 _By: Cookie_

 **.**

 **.**

Su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, era tan rápido que casi sentía que se saldría de su pecho. Mordió sus labios y cerró con fuerza sus ojos _"Una rayita, por favor"_ Se dijo a sí misma en su cabeza, su mano temblaba con notorio nerviosismo mientras sujetaba el pequeño aparatito blanco. El reloj a penas marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, todos en casa dormían plácidamente a excepción de ella que en toda la noche no pudo pegar los ojos por su intranquilidad y era obvio ya que su 'visita' mensual era más tardía de lo normal.

Abrió muy lentamente sus ojos, estaba dispuesta a mirar por fin el resultado. Un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo, temía de lo que sus ojos ambarinos pudiesen ver en ese pequeño artefacto.

—No... —Musitó. Bastó sólo de unos escasos segundos para que lágrimas nacieran de sus ojos— Positivo.

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás, apoyando su espalda contra la pared y dejándose caer muy lentamente. La agonía en su pecho era asfixiante, en momentos como esos lo único que necesitaba era un abrazo fuerte de su tía pero incluso temía de lo que ella podría decirle. Siempre había sido una chica de muy buen comportamiento y aunque no era una santa paloma, habían reglas tabúes que jamás se limitó a cruzar... o por lo menos hasta entonces.

Puso su mano derecha en su vientre aún plano y le dio suaves caricias, no quería actuar egoísta como la mayoría hubiera hecho, no quería maldecir a su bebé ya que quien cometió un error fue ella. No la criatura. —Perdona a mamá, ¿Sí? —Susurró. Había cometido una irresponsabilidad, no sólo sentía que le falló a sus padres... también se falló a sí misma. Hizo lo que un día juró jamás hacer.

Concibió a su hijo a causa de una fiesta, con un hombre mayor que por cierto era alguien fundamental en su vida como estudiante.

¿Cómo rayos se lo iba a decir a él?.. **.**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _Capítulo 1_

 **.**

 **.**

 _Despertó con un dolor de cabeza poco soportable, tenía inmensas ganas de volver el estómago; algo mejor conocido como la resaca. Algo tan sencillo como sentarse provocó una terrible cefalea, casi como si la cabeza le fuese a estallar._

— _Dios... ¿Qué sucedió?_ — _Cerró sus ojos, acariciando suavemente su mollera. Lo sucedido la noche anterior le parecía ajeno, a penas y unos vagos recuerdos se asomaban en su cabeza..._

 _Obviamente recordaba desde que llegó al espléndido pub en el que había planificado pasar un buen momento con sus amigas. Estaba más que confiada que unos cuantos tragos no le harían tan mal, después de todo no contenían tanto alcohol... o eso creía ella; ya que al terminar el segundo vaso comenzó a perder la noción del tiempo y pasar de ser esa chica tímida a una bastante pícara. ¿Quién cambia tanto así con dos vasos? A menos que hubiese sido intolerante al alcohol se comportaría de esa manera por beber. Lo cual era imposible ya que, en otras ocasiones, había salido con sus amigas a beber y nunca había sufrido ese tipo de amnesia ligera._

 _Sin embargo no fue la resaca la que provocó un sudor frío en todo su cuerpo, sino al desviar sus ojos fue el darse cuenta que se hallaba completamente desnuda. Sus ojos divisaron todo su alrededor, dándose cuenta que ese lugar no era su habitación; tragó saliva sonoramente y sus pupilas continuaron registrando el lugar. Lo último que vio le terminó por provocar las lágrimas._

— _Farrés_ — _Susurró_ _. ¿Por qué estaba su maestro de historia durmiendo desnudo junto a ella?_

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

Unos golpecillos en la puerta de su baño la despegaron de sus pequeños recuerdos —¿Cariño, estás bien? —La dulce voz de su madre al otro lado de la puerta traía un tono preocupado.

—Sí mamá, estoy bien —Dijo. Intentó sonar lo más natural posible, ahogando sus sollozos— ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

—Te oí entrar al baño hace bastante y aún no salías, ya me estaba preocupando —La mujer posó la palma de su mano en la puerta— ¿Me dejas entrar, Katie?

Se quedó en silencio por unos minutos, escondió el test entre sus toallas dobladas, se acercó al espejo sólo para encontrarse con unos ojos hinchados y la nariz roja. No podría ocultarle su rostro a su madre y era obvio que la mujer le preguntaría la razón de su llanto. Inhaló profundo y exhaló. Abrió la puerta lentamente, cabizbaja.

—Hijita —La faz de la mujer se tornó a una más preocupada, se acercó rápidamente a su primogénita brindándole un fuerte abrazo— ¿Por qué estás llorando?

"¡ _Te fallé mamá!"_ Respondió en su cabeza. Cometió un pecado. Hizo el amor con el hombre a cargo de enseñarle y además, no fue sólo una vez; sino dos. La primera vez Katie estaba borracha, lo poco que recordaba era haber estado en el pub con sus amigas, luego encontrarse con Farrés... luego de eso sólo vagos recuerdos se le hacían presente: besos, los roncos gemidos del mayor, un vaivén, placer. Hasta ahí, se puede considerar que todo aquello fue culpa del alcohol, sin embargo, hubo una segunda vez. La segunda vez ella quería hablar con él acerca de lo sucedido y se quedó hasta que acabaron todas las clases del instituto.

Habían comenzado la conversación, les costó mucho tocar el tema. Katie no comprendía en qué momento de la conversación se sintió atraída nuevamente por morder aquella manzana prohibida, simplemente volvió a suceder. Alrededor de las siete y media de la tarde, cuando poquísimos profesores de quedaban a terminar algunos asuntos; sólo un salón de clases fue testigo de lo sucedido aquel día. Katie daba gracias que las paredes no hablaran, ni tampoco el escritorio en que, estando consciente volvieron a pecar.

—Cariño, si me dices lo que te sucede tal vez te podré ayudar... —Agregó Vivian, su madre.

—No mamá, no puedes ayudarme —Sollozó.

—¿Por qué no? Katie, soy tu mamá y haré todo lo posible por ayudarte.

—Sólo hay una persona que puede ayudarme en este momento —Pausó—, lo siento, pero no eres tú y tampoco es mi papá, ni siquiera es mi tía.

Vivian se quedó en silencio por unos cortos minutos y luego esbozó una tenue sonrisa. —Como tú digas, mi amor. Sólo no olvides que si quieres hablar, puedes hacerlo conmigo, ¿Sí?

Katie asintió. Su madre posó un cálido beso en su frente y se marchó lentamente.

La chica tomó su rojizo cabello en una coleta, dejando libre su flequillo recto. El reloj de su mesita de noche marcaba las ocho de la mañana; con razón su madre se había preocupado, estuvo una hora y media encerrada. Tomó su bolso de escuela, secó sus lágrimas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación. Tenía que hablar con Farrés. Iba a paso firme. Decidida. Obvio con un poco de temor por la manera en que reaccionaría el papá de su bebé. Ambos se metieron en ese embrollo, no sólo ella.

Bajó rápidamente las escaleras. En el piso de abajo, exactamente en el comedor, donde habían cuatro platos con frutita fresca y un vaso de jugo preparado cuidadosamente por su tía. ¿Cómo sabía que fue su tía? Fácil. El plato que pertenecía a Katie, estaba decorado con una carita sonriente, utilizando dos fresas para los ojos y una mitad de durazno para la boca. Esa mujer siempre hacía lo mismo, desde que la pelirroja era una infante.

—¡Katie, corazón! —Dijo con un tono entusiasta su tía— Ven, el desayuno está listo.

—Gracias tía, pero tengo que hacer algo muy importante...

—¿Qué? No, no. No puedes irte sin tomar el desayuno. ¿Sabes que es la comida más importante del día?

—Lo sé, siempre me lo dices —Por fin, después de haber echo añicos su cabeza, pudo esbozar una tenue sonrisa—, comeré algo en el instituto ¿Sí?

—¿Por qué te vas tan temprano? Cariño tú entras a las diez.

—Le dije a Rosa que iría por ella.

Heather hizo una mueca y pellizcó suavemente la nariz de la más joven, para luego besar la punta de ésta.

No le gustaba mentirle a la mujer, eran como mejores amigas, pero antes que todo eran tía y sobrina. Así que era más que obvio que no reaccionaría muy bien cuando se enterara que la más joven de la casa estaba esperando un bebé. Tomó un taxi que la dejó exactamente fuera de la casa de Farrés.

Nunca antes había ido, pero él en una ocasión mientras daba una clase, mencionó su calle y el número de su casa. Ella como tal psicópata la anotó. Era extraño que el hombre mencionara algo personal, siempre había sido muy reservado, hasta tal punto en que muchos creían que era homosexual. Y la sospecha fue aún más cuando, en una fiesta organizada por Shermansky, en el que la mayoría de los profesores asistieron con sus parejas, Farrés asistió solo. Aunque claro, esa sospecha era solamente para los demás alumnos del Sweet Amoris; Katie comprobó por sí misma que el mayor no era homo, claro que no. A pesar de que tuvo relaciones con su ex novio, nunca le habían hecho el amor como Farrés. Ese joven profesor era todo lo que necesitaba una chica con poca experiencia como ella.

Katie se dio un pellizco a sí misma en su brazo izquierdo. ¡Que cosas estaba pensando! Se le había helado la sangre. Estaba frente a la puerta del hombre que engendró un bebé en ella. Golpeó suavemente y dio un largo suspiro, lleno de agonía. Cerca de los diez minutos después, abrió por fin el susodicho.

—Katie —Musitó Farrés.

—Necesito hablar con usted, es algo muy importante.

—Pe-pero...

— _¡Papi!_ —Una voz infantil se oyó desde el interior de la casa. Caminando con dificultad apareció la silueta de una pequeña niña rubia de ojos violetas.

La pelirroja sintió como si una espada le hubiese atravesado su pecho... no, peor que eso incluso. En cosa de segundos sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, entreabrió su boca, su mentón daba suaves temblores. El hombre puso una mano en su cabeza y suspiró.

* * *

 _¿Continuará?_

Hasta aquí. Espero que les haya gustado y dejen su opinión o crítica.

Nos leemos ღ

¡Galletitas para todos!


End file.
